


Voyeuristic Entertainment

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ai no kusabi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Ai No Kusabi AU





	Voyeuristic Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Slight non con? Pet/master dynamics. And just a few terms to understand: Blondies = elite, high rank, not human. (I honestly don't know what they are since they don't look like robots or aliens to me. So a mixture of both I suppose.) They're just described to be perfect and rich and just, well, perfect. Furnitures = bodyguards and can also act as slaves and then mongrels = people living in the slums, have no citizenship and are kind of like banned from the city.
> 
> Also, Midas, the city of pleasure and sexual enjoyment and where most Blondies live.

Beads of sweat along his forehead. Skin glistening against the only light shining down on him. Chest rising up and down rapidly. _He’s in pain,_ he thinks as he looks at him, a smile making its way to his lips. _Yet…_ He wonders how a human being can be this beautiful even when he’s in pain.  
  
He cocks his head to the side as he stands there a few feet away from him, staring at this human trembling on his bed, hands tied tightly on the bedposts and head hung low. He's naked, except for the blanket covering his lower region and he's gasping every now and then. _From the pain,_ he reminds himself again as he watches him and his smile grows wider.  
  
“He’s been like that for hours. Surely you don’t want him to suffer-“  
  
“Leave us.” Luhan instructs Xiumin and the latter bites his bottom lip. Luhan doesn’t take his eyes away from the human on his bed as he tugs at the chains on his wrists helplessly.  
  
“Luhan…”  
  
Luhan turns to Xiumin, silencing him with a look. If this was any Furniture talking back at him, he would’ve sent him to the guards to be punished. But this was Xiumin, his most loyal and trusted Furniture and even though he’s crossing his boundaries right now, Luhan can’t do anything to punish him but just silence him with his eyes.  
  
Xiumin nods, his shoulders sagging in defeat as he exits the room and Luhan turns his gaze back at the human.  
  
He’s moaning now and Luhan inches closer, his own body trembling in delight as he sees him in pain. To know that he’s the one doing this to him, making him feel this way, makes him feel so powerful and he prides at the thought that even though this human hates him, there’s nothing this human can do but follow his every deed. His every command.  
  
He’s standing by the bed now and Luhan extends his long and slender arm out to touch his face when the human flicks his head away at Luhan’s touch. Glaring at him, Luhan holds his chin instead and forces him to look at him, his glare turning into a smile as he sees his eyes. His _dark angry_ eyes.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Luhan asks, smiling and the human glowers at him in reply. Luhan can see that he’s weak and yet strong enough to endure all this. It just makes him feel so proud to own a human being like him.  
  
“I bet it hurts.” Luhan continues, lifting his chin up closer to him. “It hurts because it feels so good and you just want to let go.”  
  
The human breathes in heavily as Luhan places his lips closer to his ear. “But you can’t.”  
  
Luhan nips at the human’s ear and he hears him let out a slow moan. _Good._  
  
The door to his room slides open and Luhan sighs. There’s only one person who can walk in so casually into his bedroom without any permission and he greets him with a bow as he sees him.  
  
“I thought I told you to give him a break.” Kris says, eyeing the human on his bed who has his head hung low again. “It’s been hours.”  
  
Luhan grins. “And look at him bear all that pain.”  
  
As he says that, the human starts moaning again and tugging at his chains and Luhan strokes his hair.  
  
“Ssshhh, “Luhan coos. “You can do it.”  
  
At his touch, the human raises his head to look at him with half-lidded eyes almost like he’s pleading at him and Luhan feels like his insides are going to melt. A few minutes ago he had looked angry but now… oh the change.  
  
“Your Pet can only handle so much, Luhan.” Kris says. “Sehun can’t-“  
  
“Don’t!” Luhan glares at Kris even though he’s older than him and should be treated with more respect. “His name can only be spoken through my lips. Not yours.”  
  
Kris can only look at him with a straight face on and nods. “Your Pet needs release. If you keep him like that any longer he’ll become sick and won’t be able to function properly.”  
  
“I know that.” Luhan says quietly as he turns his attention back at the human. “But let me play with him a little longer.”  
  
Luhan hears Kris sigh. “Alright.”  
  
He hears him walk back towards the door but doesn’t look at him. His mouth turns into a smile as the chains rattle. _Finally, we can be alone again._  
  
“Oh Kris,” He calls out just before he hears Kris leave and the older one doesn’t answer him. But he knows he’s listening.  
  
“Tell Xiumin to mind his own business and not to go calling to you for help. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
A few seconds later, he hears Kris’s footsteps fade away and he knows he’s gone.  
  
 _Finally_ , Luhan doesn’t hesitate anymore as he sits by the human’s side and he feels his body jerk away from him.  
  
Luhan giggles and carefully drags his finger down his chest. He feels him holding his breath and Luhan doesn’t stop as his finger hits the edges of the soft blanket. Carefully, Luhan lifts it ups and tosses the blanket to the side.  
  
He’s beautiful. Luhan admires the human’s erection before him. There’s a beautiful silver ring fastened at the base of his cock. A ring that marks Sehun as his pet. His cock, curved and throbbing with pain that Luhan knows he’s the cause of. Luhan swipes away the leak on his tip and closes his eyes as he hears the human moan louder.  
  
 _Such beautiful sound._ Luhan opens his eyes and sees the human look back at him, gasping.  
  
“How do you feel now?” Luhan asks, wiping his finger on the blanket. “Do you want more?”  
  
The human seems to whimper and growl at him and Luhan takes this as a yes.  
  
His hands travel to the ring on his own finger and as he touches it, the human on his bed throws his head back and gives out a loud moan. Luhan savors the sounds he’s making and stops just to move closer and kiss the human’s cheek.  
  
“Beautiful beautiful Sehun,” Luhan whispers. “So beautiful like this.”  
  
“F-fuck… you…” Sehun spits out at him in between breaths and Luhan looks at him.  
  
“You can’t deny that what I’m giving you right now isn’t making you feel good.” Luhan says to him, placing a hand on his thigh and leaning closer to him. “Admit it Sehun.”  
  
“N…no…” Sehun breathes out and Luhan inches his palm closer to his erection. He can almost hear his heart beating.  
  
“Admit it, Sehun-ah.” Luhan teases in a sing-song voice as he holds his cock in his hands now. Sehun moans, throwing his head back again and Luhan sucks on his neck.  
  
“S..stop it…”  
  
But Luhan can’t stop as he starts moving his hand up and down. He feels Sehun whimper and then gasp and then growl as he leaves a trail of kisses to his neck down to his shoulder blades. This human, although living in the slums and hasn’t been trained to become a Blondie’s pet, can do exceptionally well and Luhan has gone through so many lengths to keep him. He can’t let him go now. _He belongs to me._  
  
Luhan feels him tug at his chains harder and Luhan stops. Of course.  
  
Luhan reluctantly let’s go of his throbbing erection. “Do you want to come now?”  
  
Sehun looks up at him as he says this. “Please…”  
  
Luhan likes hearing this and smiles. “You look so beautiful when you beg.”  
  
Sehun bites his bottom lip and Luhan reaches out quickly to stop him. “Don’t.”  
  
The human stops and breathes in heavily as Luhan leans his face towards him. “Let me.”  
  
Kissing a Pet is never allowed. Having sexual intercourse with them is forbidden. But Luhan likes breaking the rules. He’s never had sex with his Pet yet but he likes touching him, playing with him, kissing him. And right now, when he’s tugging at Sehun’s bottom lip and tasting every inch of his lips, Luhan swears he'll break the rules soon.  
  
Sehun doesn’t hesitate as he kisses him back and Luhan smiles as he feels his tongue enter him. _Good_ , he thinks and coaxes Sehun into kissing him deeply. Feeling the ring on his own finger and twisting it in the process sends Sehun moaning into his mouth again and he feels his legs tremble beside him.  
  
“Tell me you want to come and I’ll let you.” Luhan whispers and Sehun tugs at his chains again. “I can help you.”  
  
Sehun opens his eyes to look at him. “Please…”  
  
Luhan knows that’s the only answer he’s going to get from this very stubborn human for now and he reaches down to feel him. Sehun’s leg shakes as he feels his hand.  
  
“Open them wider.”  
  
Sehun listens and Luhan smirks as he lets his fingers travel to his erection then at the ring fastened to it. Sehun’s cock twitches as he releases him and he feels him let out a sigh.  
  
“Better?” Luhan asks but Sehun doesn’t answer as he closes his legs, rubbing his knees together.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Luhan spreads his legs apart and touches him earning him a beautiful whimper. “Here, let me.”  
  
And Luhan covers him in his hands and starts moving up and down. He feels Sehun grow tense again and starts whispering in his ear, “You can relax now.”  
  
Luhan watches as the human closes his eyes, his lips parted as he breathes through them.  
  
“You can let go now.” Luhan says, pumping him faster. Sehun’s chest is filled with sweat and Luhan stares at his beautifully sculpted body moving. Luhan doesn’t wait that long as Sehun’s hips start lifting of his own accord and fucking himself on Luhan’s hand.  
  
“You can come now, Sehun.” Luhan says and he closes his eyes as his Pet starts to moan out the loveliest sound and Luhan can feel him spill out his essence into his chest.  
  
Luhan opens his eyes slowly, a smile forming on his face as he looks at his human looking all spent and wasted. He still can’t understand how a person like him from the slums, a mongrel, can be this flawless and beautiful. He’ll never understand how he was able to land himself a Pet like this.  
  
“Very good, Sehun.” Luhan strokes his face and he knows he’ll be angry at him again when he gets back his strength. So he enjoys how defenseless and submissive he is right now. How vulnerable he is.  
  
Sehun lies there, his body now limp. Luhan pushes a button by the sides of his bed and the chains on his wrists release him. Luhan takes each of his wrists up and places light kisses on the red rings formed around him.  
  
“Go to sleep, Sehun.” Luhan says, brushing away the sweat and hair from his eyes. “I’ll play with you again tomorrow.”  
  
Luhan stands up, aware of how hard he is and how he needs to find his release too. Maybe Xiumin can help him with it. Or Baekhyun. Luhan stares at the Pet on his bed wanting him to relieve him instead but he knows he can’t do that yet. Not when Kris can walk in on them any minute.  
  
Sighing, Luhan closes the lights and looks at Sehun sleeping now, admiring how the view of the city of Midas at night compliments the pale flawless human being on his bed.  
  
“Good night, Sehun.” Luhan says silently through the room. “Good night, my Pet.”


End file.
